Trouble in Central 2nd Visit III
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Nothing is ever easy for them, is it? Not lately. You know who shows up once again to try and stop Yakumo from being fixed. Can her friends hold out until Yakumo is ready to fight once again?


**Part 3**

In an empty warehouse deep within Central, Yakumo and her friends were gathered.

"So are you sure that this warehouse isn't in use anymore?" Yakumo asked looking around.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ed said standing next to the transmutation circle.

The circle had been etched into the ground so nothing could break it. Sora stood watch to make sure no one was around before they started the transmutation. Yakumo took off her pack and stood in the center of the circle. Ed stood to her left and Hotaku was on her right.

"Ok Yakumo when the circle has enough power, there's going to be a surge of power so be ready." Hotaku explained.

Yakumo nodded and Ed asked, "You ready?"

Yakumo sighed and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Hotaku and Ed bent down and placed their hands on the circle. The circle started to glow but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Yakumo said.

"Give it a minute. The circle needs to charge the energy." Hotaku explained.

Yakumo sighed and braced herself for the surge. The circle started to glow brighter and brighter until the surge came. After the surge, another one came knocking Hotaku and Ed away from the circle. Then the energy started to spin around Yakumo and Ed looked confused.

"Ummm Is that suppose to happen?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Hotaku said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ed asked.

"We never got it to work until now. But I think it is working." Sora said.

Ed and Hotaku joined up with Sora and the others hoping that it was working. Inside the circle Yakumo felt energy pass through her and some pain came on. But the light surrounding her washed away the pain. Yakumo smiled and let the transmutation circle do its job. Outside the circle, everyone was keeping a look out for anything that might attack them.

Then Sora saw something and it was a Shadow Heartless. More of them appeared and they fought them off. Suddenly they disappeared only to have Mist appear next.

Mist looked behind them and saw the glowing circle, "So you guys are trying to fix Yakumo huh? I wonder what will happen if I add my darkness into there."

"You're not going to get that chance Mist." Hotaku said.

"We'll see about that." Mist said before charging.

They dodged but knocking her away from the circle. Mist tried a wind spell but Sora used his own to block it. Mist tried using her wind arrows but Ed used Alchemy to make a steel wall. The arrows hit the wall and got deflected back to Mist. She dodged the attack and tried to get to the circle again. Once again they knocked her away and Hotaku froze her using his Alchemy.

Mist stayed frozen for some time until the ice finally broke. Mist used a very power wind spell knocking them back. Mist turned towards the circle, held out her hand, but was tackled away by Ed.

"Not going to happen." Ed growled.

Mist forced him off and blew him away. Then suddenly a pillar of rock shot up from under Mist and then she was blasted by a stream of water. Riku and Kairi had combined their Alchemy attacks to hit Mist. Mist got back up and started to glow black. Then her demon form appeared and they knew they were in for a fight.

Mist rushed them but they got out of the way. They tried to pin her down but she was too fast. So they started to make sure that Mist stayed away from the circle. Mist used her wind spell mixed with her dark magic and it hit knocking them to the ground. Sora got up and threw his Keyblade. It hit Mist and knocked her away from the circle.

"Don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Sora said catching the Keyblade.

"Hopefully the transmutation will be done soon and Yakumo can help us fight." Hotaku said.

Everyone got up and Al used his Alchemy along with Ed. Mist dodged the Alchemy and used another wind spell. Sora blocked it with wind Spell and wind Alchemy combo. Mist used another powerful spell knocking them back again. They were getting tired and wounded.

Mist smiled evilly and walked towards the circle. Suddenly two weapons came out of the light and hit Mist. Mist rubbed her jaw as the light faded and two figures stood there. One was Yakumo in her goddess form and the other was Rukia wearing what looked like battle armor. The chakrams came back and hit Mist in the back of the head.

Yakumo caught them in her hands as Mist rubbed her head.

"Guess who?" Yakumo asked with a smile.

"Well well Yakumo I see you finally decided to join the fight." Mist said.

"Yeah well I would have arrived sooner but the transmutation took a while." Yakumo said with a shrug.

Mist looked at both of them, "Yes I see. So you're back to your old self again. That won't help you now that I'm a Heartless."

Yakumo shook her head, "No you're not."

They looked surprised and Yakumo explained, "It's true that you are becoming a Heartless but you're not there yet."

"Ok so what. I'm not fully Heartless yet but I'm still strong enough to beat down your friends." Mist said point towards her friends.

Yakumo glanced at her friends and smiled, "Don't worry guys. I'll take it from here."

Mist said, "Yeah right. How are you going to beat me?"

"Easy Mist." Yakumo said reaching into her pockets.

Yakumo pulled out the gloves that Mustang had gave her and put them on. They were a little big but it wasn't too bad. Yakumo readjusted the gloves and got ready.

"What are those things?" Mist asked confused.

"Well they're gloves given to me by Colonel Roy Mustang." Yakumo explained with a smile.

"What? To use Alchemy?" Mist said before she started to laugh.

"Don't laugh Mist I learned Alchemy from Merlin. I know how to work the gloves. Now tell me why did you send Scar after us?" Yakumo explained.

Mist shook her head, "I thought that idiot could kill you to keep you out of my way. Also I thought he would make a good Heartless when he did."

"So you lied to him about being able to free his people from the State." Yakumo said.

"How did you know about that?" Ed asked.

"I overheard you guys talking about it." Yakumo answered.

Mist nodded and said, "So what if I did. That idiot couldn't even kill one of you and now he's no use to me."

"Wrong Answer!" Yakumo said before she snapped her fingers.

A huge explosion went off and blew Mist back against the wall. Mist looked surprised and shook her head. Yakumo smiled and rushed at Mist who was getting up. One of the chakrams hit Mist in the stomach and the other one hit Mist in the head. Then Rukia jumped in and bit Mist's arm. Mist cried, shook Rukia off, and blew her away.

Rukia landed on her feet ready to fight again. Yakumo threw her chakrams and Rukia jumped to bite Mist again. But Mist grabbed the chakrams and threw them at Rukia. Rukia knocked them back to Yakumo with her tails. Yakumo caught them and put one on her waist. She snapped her fingers again and another explosion went off.

When the dust cleared, Mist was gone. Yakumo grabbed her other chakrams and looked around. Then Mist kicked her in the back causing her to stumble forward. But Yakumo caught herself and slashed at Mist with the chakrams. Mist jumped out of the way and did a powerful wind spell. Yakumo stood her ground and with stood the wind spell.

Yakumo lit her chakrams on fire and started to throw them. They hit Mist and when they came back Yakumo would throw them again. Mist used a wind spell to knock them away but rushed at Yakumo. Mist took an arrow and stabbed Yakumo's arm. The armor was broken but the wound wasn't that bad.

Then Mist quickly used a wind spell to knock Yakumo back. Yakumo landed on her side and her palms touched. Rukia jumped and tried to bite Mist but she was knocked away. Yakumo pressed her palms against the ground to help her sit up when the ground started to glow. Suddenly a rock pillar hit Mist in the jaw.

Yakumo looked surprised and looked at her hands.

"How did I…..It can't have been the gloves. They only work with fire. I wonder…." Yakumo said to herself.

Yakumo clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. Spikes appeared in front of Mist who barely dodged it. Yakumo looked surprised again but then started to smiled.

Mist looked at Yakumo and asked, "How did you do that?"

Yakumo got up and said, "That's Alchemy Mist."

"How the heck can you use Alchemy without a circle?" Ed shouted.

Yakumo started to think, "I don't know. It just happened."

"Maybe it had something to do with the combo we use to fix Yakumo. Maybe some of Ed's Alchemy was transferred to Yakumo." Hotaku thought out loud.

"Is that even possible?" Sora asked.

"Well do you guys have another explanation as to why Yakumo can use Alchemy without a circle?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed and said, "Good point."

"I don't care how it happened I'm just glad I have that power. So where were we Mist?" Yakumo said getting into fight stance.

"Nothing you do or you get will stop me." Mist said before charging.

Yakumo dodged and tried an attack. Mist dodged also and used a wind spell. Yakumo used her Alchemy along with her fire spell to cancel out the spell and hit Mist. Yakumo quickly snapped her fingers and once again an explosion went off. Mist landed on the ground with a thud and Yakumo waited for an attack.

Suddenly the wind grew fierce and hit Yakumo hard. Yakumo fell back and rubbed her head. Yakumo looked up to see a transmutation circle glowing black next to Mist.

"So you know Alchemy too?" Yakumo asked standing up.

Mist glared and said, "Yeah I did."

"But you still have to use a circle when I can do this." Yakumo said before she clapped her hands.

Yakumo slammed her palms on the ground and the ground ripped apart. The circle was broken and the wind stopped blowing.

"Ok not what I had in mind but whatever works." Yakumo said quietly.

Mist got up and tried another charge at Yakumo. Yakumo dodged and Mist was hit with a stream of water, ice, wind, and earth. Mist went flying back and Yakumo looked at her friends who were standing up.

"I guess you got bored with me doing all the work." Yakumo said.

"Yeah pretty much." Sora said with a shrug.

Yakumo looked at Mist who was struggling to get up. When Mist got up, her demon form disappeared. She was out of power but Yakumo was also running low.

"This isn't over. Just wait until I'm full Heartless then you'll be sorry." Mist said as she started to disappear.

"No you don't." Ed shouted before rushed forward.

But Mist disappeared before Ed could reach her and he ended up falling on his face. Yakumo sighed and shook her head. Rukia walked up next to Yakumo and smiled.

Yakumo smiled back and said, "We're free."

Rukia nodded and said, "Yes we are."

Then Yakumo's goddess form disappears as did Rukia's armor. Yakumo nearly fell over but stayed standing. Both Yakumo and Rukia were pretty weak from everything that had happened.

Hotaku saw this and said, "Come on let's get you two some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea." Yakumo said smiled slightly.

Rukia nodded and turned back into the bracelet. Yakumo took off the gloves and put them back in her pocket.

"I thought those were in your pack." Hotaku pointed out.

Yakumo nodded and said, "They were but before we started the transmutation to fix me, I put them in my pockets. Thought it would be a good thing to have them nearby."

"It's a good thing that Mustang gave them to you." Al said.

"Yeah and you're going to have to work on your Alchemy if you want to continue to use it without a circle." Ed pointed out.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Don't worry I'll work on it."

So they all headed back to Ed's apartment so Yakumo could get some sleep. The next day Yakumo had her strength back and felt ready to go. So they went to the Central Command Center to say good bye to Mustang.

"So you're leaving?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah we'll be leaving pretty soon." Sora said.

"Come back to visit ok?" Al asked.

"Of course. And tell us if Mist or the Heartless started to act up again and we'll take care of it." Yakumo explained.

Then Yakumo's pocket started to glow and she reached into them. The gloves were glowing and Sora knew what to do. A beam of light shot from them and revealed a giant lock in the sky. Sora shot a beam from the Keyblade into the lock and they all heard a click noise.

"What was that?" Ed said.

"That is what tells us it's time to go." Riku explained.

"See you soon." Mustang said.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Oh I almost forgot. I have something for you Ed."

Yakumo dug into her pack and pulled out a roll up piece of paper tied with a red ribbon.

"Here." Yakumo said holding it out to Ed.

Ed looked confused, "What for? We're even."

"No you helped my friends keep Mist away from the circle so I owe you." Yakumo said with a smile.

Ed smiled slightly and took it, "I guess you're right."

"Come on Yakumo let's go." Hotaku called from the Gummi Ship.

Yakumo looked back and cried, "Ok brother." Then looked back at Ed, "By the way it's for Winry too. So be sure she sees it."

"Wait what do you mean?" Ed asked as Yakumo ran off.

Yakumo got onto the Gummi Ship, the door closed, and it took off. Ed watched them go and then looked at the paper in his hands.

"What do you think she meant brother?" Al asked.

Ed undid the ribbon and said, "Don't know but let's find out."

Ed unrolled the paper and, once he saw it, he started to blush.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

Ed quickly hid it and said, "It's nothing. Just drop it ok?"

Al smiled and said, "Oh let me see."

Al started to chase Ed trying to see what was on the paper. Finally Al got it away from Ed and took a look. On the paper was a hand drawn picture of Ed and Winry together.

"Wow she's a good artist isn't she Full Metal?" Mustang asked looking at the picture.

"Oh Shut Up Mustang!" Ed shouted as the blush increased.

Both Mustang and Al started to laugh a little as Ed took the picture back.

The End of 2nd Visit


End file.
